Vacation Drama
by sterster
Summary: What happens when a vacation to California turns into Gwen meeting someone she never thought she'd see again comes out of nowhere. Should Kevin be jealous or is he no threat ? reviews welcome Lots of Gwevin and Benlie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: come on people let's be logical do you really think I own Ben 10 . . . thought so :P**

Gwen stared at window deep in thought. C_ome on Gwen it's almost spring break just relax. _Gwen looked at the picture of her and Kevin inside her broken locker. _Kev would totally kill me if he found out I had this much homework especially on spring break. _She grabbed her books from her locker and into her backpack they went._ Physics, world history, writing, reading. Gosh I thought the break in spring break ment no work. _She grabbed her stuff and headed outside.

The team decided to have a real vacation in California for spring break. Since there last 'vacation' was a total bust with the Eunice thing.

Gwen sat on the bench next to the bus stop. She grabbed her Nicholas Sparks book. _The Last Song. To depressing maybe I could just get a head start on_ homework. She grabbed her world history book, pencil and some notebook paper. _Queen Elizabeth III was born in . . . you know what Gwen stop worrying about homework its spring break speaking of spring break where is Kevin he was supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago._

Gwen thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking noise from the car from none other than Kevin Levin.

"Hey." Gwen breathed as she slipped into the front seat. " What no kiss?" Kevin smirked. Gwen rolled her eyes but gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " Hey we gotta stop by my place " Gwen said " I need to get my bags". "No need I already got 'em" Kevin said as he started up the car.

Gwen glared at him. " You might want to get a new window when we get back." Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"Great my parents are going to think a robber came in and kidnapped me." " Yeah an anodite versus a robber . . . the robber would definitely win." Kevin said. Gwen hit his arm playfully.

"Sometimes I question your sanity." Gwen said. "Yeah but that's why you love me." Kevin said. "Yeah that's why." Gwen said with sarcasm.

Kevin parked on the side of the road next to Ben's house. Julie stayed at Ben's house so wouldn't have to make to many stops. Even thought they were taking the Rustbucket to California.

Kevin honked his horn as an indication to get out of the house. "Where are they it's not like were ruining anything special." Gwen looked up from her book. " I'll go get them." She got out the car and walked toward the door.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier Ben's house . . .

" Okay Kevin aren't going to be here for at least another ten minutes and the new Sumo Slammers episode so I don't wanna miss it. So you can make yourself at home." Ben said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Or we could do something a little more fun." Julie said. " What could be more fun than Sumo Slammers?" Ben asked. Julie rolled her eyes then sat next to him. "This" Julie took Ben's chin and kissed him.

Ben froze for a sec in shock then wrapped his arm around Julie waist pulling her closer to him. Julie's hands found their way around Ben's neck closing all space between them deepening the kiss. Ben ran his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Julie parted her lips partly waiting for his tongue to meet hers in the middle. Julie moaned at the new sensation. Their tongues roved danced, battled for dominance. Covering every inch of each others mouth. There lips mashed together like a perfect harmony.

"Ahem!"

Their moment of passion was ruined by a female voice coming from the front door. They broke apart quickly and turned to the source of the noise to see Gwen arms crossed her foot tapping in a steady beat. They both grabbed their stuff and walked out the door both faces flushed. " Hey Julie." Ben whispered to Julie as they got in the car. " Yeah Ben?" "Way better than Sumo Slammers." Julie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**okay that's it for now I'll update maybe tomorrow or next week not sure how the outcome gonna turn out anyway bye reviews are welcome!**

** -Ster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A kid in middle school owns a famous cartoon franchise I'll believe that when pigs fly :P**

Rusbucket III . . .

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn nnnnnnnnnn" Ben whined from inside the Rustbucket. "Yes Benji" Kevin snarled. He could already tell Ben was about to say something annoying.

"Can we play game? I'm bored."

"No." Kevin said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh . . . . hey how about I Spy?" Ben asked.

Kevin sighed. "Okay I Spy something funny-looking, annoying, stupid and needs to find their own entertainment!" Kevin snarled. Ben looked outside the window. "Uh Kev there's nothing outside but clouds." Ben said. "I know." "Well what are you talking about cause-HEY that's insulting!" "That was the point now find someone else to bother we'll be there in about thirty minutes."  
"Fine." Ben mumbled as he sat next to his cousin who was reading a book.

"Hey Gwen. Watcha reading?" Ben asked. Gwen looked up. "Ben if this is another one of your crazy antics then you might as well just leave." Gwen pointed to the empty seat which Ben was just sitting in Twenty minutes ago.

Ben mocked hurt. "Gosh Gwen I was just trying to have a nice civilized conversation with my favorite cousin." "Please, Ben if civilized and you were in the same sentence 'does not' has be somewhere in it."

"So the sentence would be 'Ben is very civilized and thinks Kevin looks like a baboon butt'?" Ben guessed. " Ben 'does not' isn't even in their."

That's all Ben remembered before hearing a slapping noise then darkness.

* * *

2 Hours Later, Hotel Room . . .

"Ugh." Ben groaned. He kept blinking his eyes until they came into focused.

_What happened . . . oh yeah Kevin knocked me out._

"Nice to see you came back to us Tennyson your girlfriend was starting to get annoying. She was all 'Ben this and Ben that' she was more obnoxious than you." Kevin laughed

"OW!" Kevin yelped now rubbing his bruised torso. "Gosh Gwen you hit hard!" Gwen smiled. "Thank you." She sat back on the bed next to Julie.

Ben just noticed how nice the hotel was the had an upstairs with three beds, a couch, kitchen, TVs etc. In other words like a penthouse.

"By he way Ben you might wanna look in the mirror" Julie shrugged then walked over to the large mirror on the wall.

"Kevin your lucky I'm to tired to us Humungasoar to throw you back to Bellwood.

He had a huge red bump on the side of his head.

Kevin snickered. "Yeah I did a pretty good job-OW! Gwen cut it out with the hitting. Violence is never answer. Gwen busted laughing.

"What?"

" I'd . . . never . . .thought . . . that would come out of your mouth!" Gwen said in between laughs.  
"Whatever everyone just go to bed I'm taking the couch." Kevin said and walked away.

**i know i know this chapter sucks just bare with me the next chapter will be more interesting trust me anyway bye reviews are welcome **

** -Ster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the freaking drill. Yeah I'm Man of Action . . . . OW! Okay I'm not man of action just stop hitting me **

**(A/N): Guess what I got on my science test . . . . Aced it yeah uh huh yeah uh huh ( Does really crappy victory dance) Anyway Guess what new character! haha I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer it's so funny when Kevin has his jealousy fits like when he was all 'alright we get it he's cute' I fell out my chair on that one! By the way I'm ranting about the creature from beyond. I'm so freaking energetic today I think I'm about to burst of excitement! Sorry I'm getting side tracked on with the story . . . . hehe **

****Ben woke up with a huge headache.

_Ugh thanks a lot Kevin . . . you know what time for some payback._ Ben got up from the bed with a smiling deviously. He walked over to the trash can and got an empty water and went over to the bathroom. Ben snickered. He filled the bottle with toilet water.

_This is going to be fun . . . wait would Kevin give me another punch for doing this. Eh I worry about that later. _Ben walked over to the couch and crouched down and looked at Kevin. He was on his side snoring holding on to the pillow in a tight grip. "Kev, I'm gonna drop this water on you okay." Ben whispered. Kevin's nose twitched as if he was responding.

He opened the cap and poured all the toilet water on Kevin.

"Ah! Dude!" Kevin screamed. "What the heck is that stuff!" Before he could get an answer Ben had already ran somewhere inside the hotel room.

"What happened is everything okay we heard screaming!" Gwen and Julie came running from their beds still in their pajamas.

"No Tennyson just poured some water on me and he is so going to get it!" Kevin ran out of the room. "Just don't anything stupid." Gwen yelled after be he was already gone. Gwen sighed. "Waste of breath, come on Julie lets just get dressed for the pool." Julie shrugged then followed Gwen back to their beds (Their right next to just in case I didn't mention it).

* * *

One Hour Later At The Pool . . . .

"I know Julie but Ben is just Ben. But trust me his hearts in the right place it's just his head. His ego is the biggest flaw." Julie sighed. "I'm gonna go back o the room I'm pretty sure Kevin might have already gave Ben a black eye." "Oh come we got dressed in our cute swim suits now your going back your leaving. Well go ahead Ben's probably dead now so you can go but I'll stay down here and read." Gwen said. "You sure you don't wanna stay?" "Na I'll go see ya" With that Julie went back up to the room.

Gwen got out her book and started reading. _Wow Ronnie''s dad just died. If only Will didn't light the church on fire maybe he didn't get the lung cancer. Wait I can't read anymore it's to depressing and heartbreaking maybe I can finish the rest of my writing homework. _Gwen grabbed a pencil and piece of paper out of her bag.

_Okay write about our spring break through journal entries. Okay um well would Kevin beating Ben up be counted as violence because so far that's the highlight of my day. _Gwen laughed. _Yeah me and Julie trying to pry Kevin from Ben that would be hysterical._

"Um excuse me can you help me with something?" A voice from beside asked.

Gwen looked up from her to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed teen in front of her._ He looks sorta familiar in a . . . good way. _

__"Um sure what is it?"Gwen asked she put her stuff down. "Well I just got here and trying to figure out how the map here worked. You don't mind do you?" "Of course not let me see." Gwen looked at the map. She looked at the map she had only been there one night and she didn't know how to work it either. "Um I don't know but you might wanna asked the people at the front desk." "Thanks um can I ask you a question?" He said. "But you kinda just did but sure." Gwen smiled. "Is your name Gwen you look kind of familiar?" "Um yeah how did you-" All the memories came flooding back. He used to be her . . . ex-boyfriend. "Oh my Gosh Kyle come here I haven't seen you in months!" Gwen hugged him which he returned back to her.

"How have you been its been a while." He asked. " Well kinda crazy w-"

"Hey Gwen do you have anything for a burn!" Kevin yelled from behind. Gwen turned around to look at her boyfriend. She sighed. "What did Ben do this time?"

Kevin smiled sheepishly. "He found some roman candles." Gwen rolled her eyes. "So a hotel has roman candles but not any first aid." Kevin shook his head.

She turned back to Kyle. She reached in her her bag and ripped a piece of paper and wrote her phone number down. "Here you could text me later." She gave to him and grabbed her stuff and ran after Kevin.

**I Know total fail I lost my energy during the middle of it. Next Kevin's jealousy and we'll see what happened with Ben and that roman candle he found . . . . anyway updating tomorrow see ya oh and the book Gwen was reading was The Last Song**

** -Ster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people guess what I got on vocab test . . . A plus yay I like A's my teacher rocks but I had math homework today so . . . why do we need to learn math anyway it's not like were gonna grow up and be a math brainiac (No offense for those who love math) Actually I'm horrible at math so I congratulate those who make A's on their math unlike me blah ;( Anyway were not here for my ongoing rants where hear the story (Which I will make an epic fail on cuz I suck at writing but I do it for fun)**

**Disclaimer: Yep that's me man of action the person who created Ben 10 . . . OW again man of action you'd hit a girl you should go to jail . . . Fart head anyway that was sarcasm back there so yeah here ya go :) **

****Gwen ran over to Kevin.

"Okay please fill me in on Ben and roman candles." "Well okay" Kevin laughed.

* * *

An hour ago, hotel room . . . .

"Come on Benji I know your out here somewhere." Kevin snarled. "Come Ben I got a smoothie for ya." The dark teen turned his head to the rustling noise coming from the closet. _I got 'em now._ Kevin thought.

"Ben I know you're in their just come out I won't hurt you!" Kevin yelled. Hoping Ben would get out of the crammed closet out so he could put in a headlock.

"Uh . . . Ben's not here right now leave a message after the beep . . . . BEEP."

Kevin chuckled. Ben was just trying to stall. Kevin opened a door to a huge bright light and explosion.

"Ugh what happened?" Kevin looked around._Oh yeah big explosion._ Nothing was really badly damaged, except for his now half burned arm.

But then he realized something or should he say someone was missing. _Where's Ben he couldn't have gone far . . . well that depends on how long I was out. _Kevin looked at his arm. _I wonder if Gwen has anything for a burn._ He got of the floor and looked down. _First I need another shirt. Good thing the we didn't unpack yet. _

* * *

Present in elevator . . . .

"Okay so that explains the burn on your arm but, why a roman candle?" Gwen asked. "Well that is a question for Ben to answer but since your asking questions here may I ask you who was that guy you were talking to. Do I need to beat someone up already?" Kevin said cracking his knuckles. Gwen laughed.

"No he was just an old friend I haven't seen in a long time. So I prefer you not beat him up." Kevin smiled. he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the elevator.

"You sure? I haven't gotten a good fight in a few hours?" Kevin said. Gwen smiled. "Jealous?"

"What jealous me? Charm does not get jealous! I was just looking out for my girl."

"Aw Kevin it's cute when you try to hide your jealousy from me but it's okay you don't have to be embarrassed." "Gwen I'm not embarrassed or jealous but you definitely do."Kevin laughed.

"Me I do not get jealous seriously when have I gotten jealous?" Gwen stood in front of him with her arms crossed shifting her weight to one leg.

"Okay so you don't remember this little stunt. 'I will crush you like a grape' gosh Gwen that was harsh!" Kevin laughed. Gwen face turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. "No that was not jealousy I was just letting her know you had a girlfriend."

They opened the door to their room to find something unexpected.

**Okay for this chapter I'm giving myself little credit it was okay anyway my brother wants me to let him write a story on my account he wouldn't take no for answer so he made me ask you guys anyway review and vote click the tiny little button under neath thanks and I know its short next will be longer bye!**

** -Ster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what math test tomorrow boo (Again no offense for those who love math) I'm totally gonna flunk Rawr **

**Disclaimer: I only own the turkey sandwich I ate for lunch Yum :)**

* * *

****Julie opened to what should have been a total train wreck due to the roman candle Ben threw at Kevin. But everything seemed to be in order.

"Ben I'm back did Kevin beat you up again 'cause I can tell Gwen to hit him for you." Julie looked around the room.

"No its fine just hold on a sec."

She heard a muffled voice come from the direction of the closet. "Ben? Are you in the closet?" Julie questioned, she seen Ben do many weird things but hiding in a closet when no one was there. Was _very _weird.

"Yeah is Kevin still here I figured he was kinda mad, since I kinda threw a roman candle at him." Ben knew he has in for a total beat down next time he sees him, especially when he finds out that it was actually toilet water. But he'll only mention it when he brings it up so he'll have more time to live.

The standards for California have been really low considering he's only been there at least two days.

"Why a roman candle?" asked a still confused Julie.

"I panicked!"

"So deciding to throw a firework at him was the best idea? Look you can sometimes be a little um . . . how do I put this in a nice way?"

"Julie!" Ben yelled still inside the closet.

"Sorry sorry but can you please get out of there? It feels weird talking to a door."

"Oh right sorry." Ben got out of the closet very sheepishly. He was smiling nervously. Ben never knew he was being stupid, but that's one trait she loved about Ben. He was fun laugh at and he was totally fine with that.

"So where are Gwen and Kevin?" Ben asked. "Well I think Gwen went over to the pool and Kevin that will be a mystery that will never be solved." Julie answered.

"Well you wanna watch some TV we can rent a movie?" Ben said. Hopefully this time together wouldn't be interrupted like last time.

"Ben, Julie were back!"

Spoke to soon

Ben turned his head toward Gwen and Kevin who just walked in the room. _Bad timing._ Ben thought.

"Hey Julie I really need to talk to you like right _now_!"Gwen said and grabbed her arm and lead her upstairs.

Ben shrugged and started flipping channels on the flat screen. "Hey Ben I need to ask you something." Kevin took the remote out of Ben's hand a and turned the TV off. "Dude!" Ben grabbed for the remote but Kevin had pulled his arm out of reach. "You'll get it back when you answer my question." Kevin looked at Ben sternly. "Okay fine what do you want to know?" Ben mumbled.

"Well their was this guy Gwen was talking to and I was wondering who he was, she said she knew him."Kevin said.

"Kyle."

"What?"

I said,Kyle Now give me the remote this conversation got boring thirty seconds ago." Ben made another lame atemp for the remote only to have Kevin take it out of reach.

"You will get the remote after you tell me who he i, got it?" Ben sighed. "He was Gwen's boyfriend before he moved somewhere and would probably still be dating now if he didn't move or you didn't come along. So. Give. .Dang. Remote."Ben gritted through his teeth this was starting to get anoyying

"Fine." Kevin gave Ben the remote and went up stairs.

**Ohh Kevie got mad let's see what time it is . . . HOLY CRAP IT'S 3 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING i GOT SCHOOL bye reveiw and a warm cuddle from bunny fufu will folow**


End file.
